The Bond
by Desidera
Summary: Once upon a time there were a tyrant, a traitor, who tried to kill him, and a lover who didn't fear death... SetoYami, little bit of BakuraYami and hints of SetoYamiBakura, one-shot, AU


**Pairing:** Seto/Yami, a little of Bakura/Yami and Seto/Yami/Bakura

**Spoilers or Warnings:** None

**Genre**: AU

**Disclaimer**: -there is a sudden crash, Desidera enters the stage running and screaming- I said I don't own them! I said I'm just a crazy fan! I told you I'm addicted and not dangerous! Don't sue me!" -a bunch of lawyers in white suits runs after hersuddenly the pale ghost of a very famous poet stumbles on stage, Desidera screams- "And I don't own your ballad, Schiller! I don't! Fuck, why can't you all just stop and listen! -flees from the stage, bunch of lawyers and the ghost after her-

Sorry. But I'm sick of writing boring disclaimers...

**Summary**: Once upon a time there were a tyrant, a traitor, who tried to kill him, and a lover who didn't fear death...

**Dedication**:

To my co-authoress Dragon, as a birthday present. I know you hate surprises and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but I hope it is at least a good surprise now and you enjoy it! Thanks for writing with me and sharing your ideas, plot bunnies and experiences with me! Thanks for being an English teacher and a beta-reader sometimes when I need one and for being a friend when I need one and for always supporting me!

hugs- You're great!

And **thanks** to mic for beta! -hugs-

**Author's Notes 1: **

The plot for this story is kinda stolen from one of the most popular German authors, Friedrich Schiller (1759 – 1805). It is a ballad of his called "Die Bürgschaft" ("The Bail"/"The Bond" – whichever is the better translation). I changed it slightly of course, because dear Schiller had no intentions of writing Yaoi, and also because some details just didn't fit. But it is an impressive, fascinating piece of work. Go look at it here:

http:www.kombu.de/buergsch.htm

For those of you who can't read German, look at the end of the story for the plot summary.

**The Bond**

Once upon a time there was a city full of tall buildings and ancient walls, full of stuffed markets and busy crowds, but also full of deception and espionage, thanks to the young tyrant who had taken the power by force and planned to extinguish every form of resistance against his regime. He spread darkness over the city that not even the light of the full moon could pierce. But although the moonlight couldn't illuminate the city, it found its way to one young face.

That face was beautiful, smooth pale skin and lips curved in an almost arrogant smirk, cinnamon coloured hair hiding striking blue eyes. Not the innocent kind of blue, but a cunning, disillusioned blue. Those eyes had seen suffering, had seen pain and injustice. And now there was determination in them to put an end to those experiences.

The silver moon hid her face behind dark clouds at first, to cover up for the dagger slipping underneath clothes of dark velvet, being attached to a black belt. There the weapon hung, with every quick, furtive step teasing skin with its sharp point. The sinews and muscles of strong legs were taut with anticipation, but the movements were controlled as the dark shadow rounded corners, hurried along endless corridors, peered into half opened doorways. No sound could be heard as guards were avoided and locks cracked under skilled hands.

The tyrant felt too sure of himself. Otherwise he would have added more security, let his chambers be specifically guarded. Had he been more careful he would have paid more attention to the long rows of supposedly loyal gentlemen, would have heard the hushed whispers, would have seen the looks on their faces whenever he turned them his back. It was too late now, since his life was hanging on a very thin thread that could be cut by one small dagger, such as the weapon hidden underneath blue velvet, the colour indicating a gentleman's position.

The dagger was raised and a shudder ran through the fine life thread the same way it ran through a muscular, tanned body, sprawled on the bed. But at that moment the cloud moved away and revealed the shining moon in her full glory. Her light illuminated the white hair of the person in the bed, drawing lines of silver and shadows.

It wouldn't have been able to halt the dagger's course, but it was in its power to tickle a sturdy guard's nose and make him open his eyes. The deadly blow was interrupted by a cry of rage and panic.

"Assassination! Assassination!"

Like an echo the cry was repeated in every corner of the palace's chambers. Bouncing off walls until they were filled with choirs of revengeful spirits, torches moving towards the tyrant's bed, where the assassin stood frozen in shock. Dark brown eyes were boring holes into his blue ones, and he knew the definition of the word "betrayal" had changed that very moment he saw agonized hurt and helpless anger flashing there. Then a slow, horrible grin spread over the unbelievably young face of the white-haired tyrant.

"Assassination", he repeated in a voice that was dark as a grave and just as deep.

* * *

Long fingers wrapped around the dagger's hilt, other's exploring the sharp edges, sliding over shining metal, musing over its capability to draw long, bloody wounds, to pierce flesh and body organs, to mar perfectly tanned skin.

Then Bakura's eyes narrowed. With a flip of his hand he sent the dagger flying into the direction of one of the guards holding the bound assassin. The man pulled back his foot just at the right moment. His eyes were widened in shock, but no sound escaped his lips. He was far more scared of his master than of the deadly weapon at his feet.

"What did you plan to do with it, Seto?", the white-haired man on the throne growled, "Speak!"

The second guard, trying to earn the approval of his lord, shoved him hard, hissing, "Answer, you filthy traitor!"

Seto, bound and unable to balance correctly, almost stumbled, but managed to uphold himself at the last minute. His eyes were now flashing with defiance as they met the tyrant's, his words only proving that he would never cower in defeat, that he would accept his punishment as indifferently as possible.

"My plan was to free this city of your regime that is beneath human dignity and furthermore rid it of your annoying presence."

The cries and whispers all around him were like growling thunder in the distance, but the thunderstorm was approaching fast. All too soon lightning would strike. Again, an angry growl rumbled in Bakura's throat. He stood up and with a wave of his hand dismissed any sound. Now there was truly the quiet before the storm.

"You are a strong man, Seto, I could have made great use of your power, had you been standing loyally by my side. Now you have bargained all your chances. You will pay for this. Tomorrow at sunrise you shall be executed by crucifixion."

As if a chilly breeze had passed through the room, there was a collective shudder. No matter how many death sentences had been pronounced in this room, they had never lost their horror. Crimson blood was reflected in everyone's eyes, as ears rang with the memory of pained screams.

Only the bound man in the middle of the room stood silent, not even flinching when his death was announced. He was the only one who spoke up.

"I don't beg for my life. But I beg you for three days and two nights from now on to allow me to get to my hometown and back. I need to make the necessary arrangements for marrying my little brother to the love of his life. I have to give him the money to woo her and convince him to go through with the wedding, now that I cannot help him anymore. I need to make sure he will have a good life once I am gone."

The tyrant had his arms and legs crossed, a smirk on his dark features, but a contemplating look in his eyes.

"I cannot order my guards to accompany you since you proved so skilful at evading them. How else will I hold you to your word to return? Who will stand surety for you?"

For the first time since he had been brought before Bakura's throne, Seto lowered his eyes. No one would stand surety for a traitor to the lord, drawing the master's anger onto him wilfully. No one could be so foolish.

"I will do it"

Heads snapped around at the sound of that voice. It was not a small voice, quite the opposite, it was determined and commanding. Out of the crowd stepped a man just as young as the lord and the traitor, just as beautiful with his multicoloured wild hair and eyes of the most unnatural red.

"No!", Seto screamed suddenly. "No, go back Yami!"

"I won't, Seto, I will stand up for you."

"No never!", the traitor's voice trembled with horror and a deep emotional pain he couldn't contain any longer, "Never!"

"You will not stop me", the smaller male murmured, flames dancing in his eyes, "I promised you to never leave you alone. Now my chance has come to prove myself to you"

"Yami…", he whispered, and his face was distorted with fear.

A small, amused laugh broke their eye contact. Uncrossing his legs lazily, the tyrant stood and strode over towards them, down the few stairs from the podium on which his throne was placed. He passed the bound Seto and stepped in front of Yami. With a scream of rage Seto tried to break free, but the guards held him fast as Bakura faced the other boy with a dangerous smile.

"You will stand surety for him, the traitor? Amusing, highly amusing. You will prove yourself to him? Pathetic. You promised him to never leave his side? Foolish, absolutely, hilariously foolish. You speak to me with pride, you speak of loyalty and promises. This man promised to be loyal to me to the end of his life, to give his life for mine. Tonight he went to take my life when his was perfectly safe. I killed his mother out of necessity, he would have killed me out of a simple flight of anger and lust for revenge. You want to stand surety for this man?"

"I would stand surety for him if you were the devil himself and I were to be brought straight to hell to atone for his sins"

Horrible laughter filled the room, erupting from Bakura's mouth, while he had his head thrown back, the very picture of insanity, white hair bobbing with the convulsions of his laughter.

"I will give you….", he breathed still calming down from his fit, "what you desire so much….Seto. Three days, two nights, no more. Free to go wherever you want. But know this: Should you choose not to return, this man, who would go to hell to atone for your sins, will be nailed to the cross instead of you. You will not be persecuted, I am content with one life only, be it his or yours. Your time is running now, run after it and see if you can catch up with it. You shall be released from your bonds now"

Fearfully, Seto stared at Yami, his expression helpless and desperate. While the guards freed him from his bonds, Yami gave him a quick nod, then held out his own hands to the guards to let them be tied together in front of him. Seto looked torn in two, needing to give his brother support and ensure he would have a good future, but on the other hand not wanting to leave Yami like this.

Two men pulled open the large doors at the end of the hall. Sunlight was streaming into the room, blinding them momentarily. Freedom was outside, Seto realised, as he turned towards the light source, glancing into the white rays of light.

Suddenly Yami grabbed his arm with both bound hands. The guards immediately stepped after him, trying to take hold of him again. For Seto, though, one look into the other's eyes was enough. He pushed the guards aside and put his arms around Yami to hold him against his body. No words were exchanged as they embraced in front of everyone, tenderly, trying to assure themselves that they would be alright, although both of them knew they would never be alright again.

The left hand guard attempted to pull them apart, but at that moment Seto stepped back and with one last glance at Yami walked away, slowly, towards the opened doors, into the sunlight.

When he had passed them the door fell shut and there was darkness.

* * *

The wedding bells rang throughout the whole valley, as cheerful dancers clad in light blue and white lead the chariot with the newly weds through the village, halting on the village square. They strew flowers when the groom and the bride climbed out. The bride couldn't be much older than 15 years, the boy on her side looked like 16 or 17. Yet both were looking at each other in utter joy, the bliss of being able to stay together for the rest of their lives.

Seto watched his brother lean down to kiss his wife with mixed feelings. He was so proud of Mokuba, now that he finally had found the courage to ask Serenity to marry him, but at the same time bitterness crept into his heart that he should not be able to see their family grow and furthermore should never experience what they had now himself.

He dismissed these thoughts quickly when his brother came up to him, smiling.

"I'm so glad, Seto, thank you for everything! Although…you shouldn't have given me so much money. Is there even anything left for you?"

Seto smiled back. "I certainly won't need it, Mokuba. I have to leave now though, I'm expected to be in the city tomorrow."

"So soon?", the younger one wondered, "Are there problems at court?" And lowering his voice, he added, "Is Bakura causing trouble again?"

"Something like that," Seto said, not looking at his brother.

"Well, I hope you can sort it out then", Mokuba smiled. "I hope you have a good journey! You must go now if you want to be there tomorrow afternoon"

"Goodbye, Mokuba….and….take care, will you? I won't be able…to help you anymore. You have to see to your future yourself now, I can't protect you anymore."

"I will…Seto, but why are you worrying so much?"

"Oh, nothing, just an odd feeling of mine. I guess it's because you're now married and look so much like an adult, little brother"

"Thanks, Seto!"

Smiling, Mokuba embraced his brother, who held him for a moment, then turned away quickly.

"It's time Mokuba. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, brother!"

* * *

A soft humming was the only sound that penetrated the silence, as a bumblebee with a bad sense of orientation lazily buzzed around, the sound magnified by the echoing stone walls. The throne room was empty now, empty but for two guards, a young man in bonds and the lonely white-haired tyrant sitting in front of them.

"What am I going to do with you now? Yami, that is your name if I remember correctly. You are one of our citizens? A commoner, I guess? They are all the same, mindless and without any self esteem. A man of royal blood would never have stood up for that traitor…."

Yami made no answer, head lifted high, staring at the wall above Bakura's head.

"Oh, you are defiant, I see. That is no fun. Why not scream a bit, show your fury, crow your passionate promises again – to hell and back?" He laughed.

Still there was no answer, the guards staring at Yami, wondering how long it would take for the small man to lose his temper.

"You amuse me, fool. Self sacrifice looks different now that you are all alone here with me, doesn't it? It is not a game, or something that will give you an air of nobility. Here are no royal knights, here are only traitors and liars or mindless minions who always support the stronger side. Here is nothing like loyalty. That is an illusion, little commoner. Or did you think he was coming back? He obviously regards you as a friend, I realize that, but in the end fear of death and the taste of freedom will keep him from coming back. He will sacrifice you like you sacrificed yourself, without regret. Oh, Yami, it will be highly amusing, don't you think so?"

Abruptly, Yami turned away, shaking the guards off and walked a few steps, towards a tiny window far up in the wall through which a tiny streak of light fell undisturbed.

Bakura smirked to himself.

* * *

The sun looked pale and sick, and it wasn't just the darkness in Seto's mind that made him lose his usual golden gleam. A dark wall of clouds was being shoved in front of his yellow face, slowly but steadily eliminating the fingers of light reaching down to the earth. A storm was coming. Seto knew he had to be fast, faster than the clouds. He knew he probably wouldn't make it to the city before the heavy rain came down, but he would just have to go on. It didn't matter anyway if he caught a cold, he would die no matter what.

The only comfort he had was that he would be able to see Yami one last time…

The thought of him made him speed up even more. To think that the other was now in the cruel tyrant's hands! If he ever hurt him in any way, Seto swore, he would kill him before he would himself be killed.

Finally Seto could hear the blustering of the wide stream that crossed his path. Stopping to catch his breath and looking down from the hill he noticed the waters had a greyish colour in the ashen daylight. Suddenly the rumble of far off thunder pulled him out of his musings.

Hastily, he scrambled on towards the bridge he had seen from above. But it was further than he had thought at fist and the road wasn't easy. The world fell into darkness as thick, black clouds built up a dangerously growling wall. Rain started to fall and winds swept over the ground, nearly knocking Seto off his feet. Nevertheless he ran forward, on his mind the single thought that he had to reach the bridge to seek shelter on the other side of the stream.

Lightning seared in the sky, thunder rumbled like the drums of war, only far more terrible, nature was unleashed in all her fury, and the world looked like it would never be safe and in order again. Wet hair was splashing into Seto's face as he ran, always towards the bridge. It wasn't far now anymore, only some hundred metres.

Suddenly the sky was alight with blinding white. Shocked, Seto stopped in his tracks. A second later there was a terrible crackling sound, then crumbling and grinding stone, and then the solid rocks that had formed the bridge started coming down, splashing water everywhere as the wreckage crashed into the stream.

"No", Seto whispered, staring wide-eyed at the almost apocalyptic image in front of his eyes. His only way over the stream was destroyed. And on the other side, Yami was waiting for him….

"No!", he screamed and in blind despair ran off, along the shore, his ears filled with the sounds of thunder and the howling of the wind, as he shouted for help. There had been a ferry once at the shore, but the old man who had frequently carried travellers over the stream was now gone. He was old and the current was too strong for his weak arms. He wouldn't have been foolish enough to cross the river during a thunderstorm anyway, when the stream's flow was twice as fast as usual.

So Seto ran up and down the shoreline, without any hope of ever finding help. No ferry and no boat were waiting on the riverside, no wherry was madly dandling on the storm-tossed waves. With a scream Seto sank down onto the sandy wet ground, lifting his hands to call out to any god he had ever known.

"Lord above, if you exist, tame the raging waters! I have to safe him, I have to get through the stream! Oh, let me pass through, so I can save him! It is midday already and when the sun goes down it will be too late!"

Still lightning was sizzling all around him, the waves beaten by storm, wind and rain, and no one answered his prayer. Seto saw nothing but the rising waves, brown with the amounts of earth and clay they had carried along. Right through them he looked, his mind betraying him and making him see a dead human shape lying on the river banks, wet colourful hair curling around a handsome face.

A new scream of rage rising from his lips, Seto jumped up and with renewed fury shook off the delusive image. Then, taking a deep breath, he threw himself into the stream. The current took hold of him with icy claws, yanking at him, waves were tossing him around like a ball, crashing over his head, the undertow sucking him deep under the surface, spitting him out anew. But the whole time there was only one person on his mind, only one image he clung to, one face, one smile that made his arms move and fight against the flow, fight against the exhaustion, fight on even when his arms started feeling painful and then numb, when his sight got blurry and his eyes unfocused.

But one of the gods he had called out to had mercy on him. Shaking and more dead than alive he crawled out of the water, breaking down on the other side of the stream, when the lightning and thunder were finally lessening and the rain stopped.

* * *

The bumblebee had spent the night inside the cold room, exhausted from her efforts to find the way out. When the door opened in the morning and the young man with the white hair stalked towards the throne and made himself comfortable there, she had finished brushing her legs clean and rose to try a second time.

The tyrant sat alone, head resting on his hand that was lazily propped up on the armrest of his large chair. He yawned, then glared at the insect. With a loud whistle he called one of the guards in, who knelt down in front of him in fear. Amused, Bakura spoke his order,

"Get me the prisoner. The one who is standing surety for the traitor. Bind him, take him here. Don't give him food yet."

"As soon as possible, my Lord"

"Not soon enough. I said now!"

"Y..yes, my Lord"

It only took the man a few minutes to return, although it was obvious Yami had given him a fight by the dishevelled look of his hair and the angry shove he gave the young man so he fell to his knees in front of the tyrant.

"Good morning, Yami", Bakura addressed the other.

Yami's eyes were a crimson glare as he tried to control his heavy panting breaths, slowly getting to his knees again. The bonds on his feet left just enough room for that, but not for running. So he stood, refusing to talk to Bakura as the only form of defense that was allowed to him.

"I hope you enjoyed your second night in my prisons, commoner. Aren't they better than your humble abode? I heard the houses of commoners were full of rats. You should have had well known company in my prisons then."

Bakura smirked as he saw Yami's eyes darken.

"Certainly it is more company than you have, Bakura", the bound one spat, "You seem to need to taunt your prisoners as the only form of speaking with an intellectual being."

"Intellectual!", Bakura laughed out loud. "You are a commoner! You are nowhere near intellectual. People of your social position are not meant to be well-read or particularly talented. They only need a minimal intelligence to go after their modest professions. What might be your profession? You don't seem to be very strong, slim and small, that's the way you are. But…come here. Let me have a closer look"

Yami stood with narrowed eyes, not moving a millimetre.

"Come here", Bakura ordered, voice dangerously low.

"You can't harm me in any way, I am a bail. Bails are to be unspoiled when the re-exchange takes place"

A downright evil grin spread over Bakura's face.

"There are lots of things you can do to bails that no one will notice at the re-exchange."

He nodded his head towards the guards.

"Get him to me, make him kneel at my feet."

Fiercely, Yami tried to shake off the guard, but the man was trained and strong. Nevertheless it took him ten minutes to drag the younger man to the throne and a punch into his stomach to make him kneel down. The whole time Bakura watched the silent fight, distant excitement in his eyes.

With a suppressed moan of pain Yami fell to his knees on top of the little podium, right before Bakura's throne. The tyrant leaned over and harshly grabbed the other's face, tilting it upwards so he could look into those crimson eyes.

For a second there was silence.

"Dismissed", the white haired man mumbled then and with a gesture of his head sent the guard out of the room.

When the man was gone, Bakura turned his prisoner's head into all directions, admiring his face at all angles.

"Beautiful", he whispered, grinning. "Oh, yes, with a face like that I guess your profession is prostitution."

With a growl, Yami yanked his face out of the other's firm grasp.

Bakura snickered. "I was right, I take it. That, of course, offers a whole lot of new possibilities….You are experienced in pleasuring others I guess. Impressive. And very useful in your situation. Who knows, you might seduce me into letting you go?"

"Never", Yami hissed, inching back from the tyrant, who only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why not? I am sure you have had lots of less handsome and lower-class customers than me."

"No one could be lower than you, Bakura"

"As long as I am not fucking you, you may address me formally, with 'my Lord'. Being the generous man I am I will allow you to beg for more using my informal name."

"We will not engage in any intimacies", Yami spat. "I am disgusted by the prospect, and that says a lot after all the customers I had"

This time Bakura growled. "So you still believe he will come to save you? Hah! I guess you are more than just friends then? You really are pathetic! You are no more than a toy to him! A pleasure he might find beautiful, but forget in a week or two!"

"You have no idea", Yami whispered, furious, "You do not know love!"

"Love?", Bakura cried, "Love? Oh, Yami, little whore, you wouldn't really believe in love, would you? Sacrificing yourself for one that bought your attention, your beauty and your pleasures! He will never come back, never!"

Yami scrambled to his feet, managing to stumble downstairs and fell to the ground there. Painting, he lay on the stone floor, as Bakura laughed behind him. When Yami lifted his face, tears shone in his eyes, but he choked out, "He will. I know he will. I trust him"

* * *

Seto's subconscious didn't allow him a peaceful rest. After a long sleep of exhausted unconsciousness, he woke again, a moan on his lips. Blinking at the bright sunlight he remembered the hopeless situation and his eyes shot open, trying to make out how much time he had lost. The sun wasn't sinking yet, he could only have rested for two hours. It had to be the same day, since his boots weren't dried fully yet.

Shakily, he rose to his feet and struggled on. The sun was now unbearably hot, sweat was pouring down his whole body, but he made himself go on, along the sandy road, towards the city, until he lost count of time, while only one thought stayed in his mind: That it would be too late when the sun went down.

Suddenly, out of a bush he heard a rustle of leaves. Seto stopped in his tracks and prepared for an attack. Not a second too late. A horde of robbers jumped out onto the road, a bunch of outlaws, sent away by Bakura for minor crimes because he feared their power. Now they waylaid wanderers to earn their living. They knew him to be one of royal blood, one of those who they had always seen standing at the tyrant's side. It looked bad for him, very bad.

But despair gave him new powers, he fended off their first onrush and managed to wrench a mace away from one of them.

"What do you want?", he shouted, "I have nothing, nothing but my life, that is forfeit and condemned. I have to give it to the tyrant to save what I love most. I cannot lose it now to you!"

And as they prepared to attack a second time, he forestalled them and with one stroke brought down three of them, skilfully dodging the others aided by the force of his fear and despair.

They backed away, scared by the skill they had not expected from him. And when he let out another scream of anger, they ran, having been made cowards by their way of life.

Seto fell to his knees, unable to move any further, when the adrenaline left his bloodstream, almost blacking out there and then.

"No", he whispered, "I…I can't….can't die…now...that I have…come…so far. I cannot…let him…..die!"

But as he tried to hold his head up and will the blackness away, he heard the soft steady sound of water rushing down stones. With his last strength he crawled towards the sound, slowly, until he almost fell into the little stream springing out of a rocky ledge. Greedily he drank the cold water that was to him a magic potion giving him enough strength to make his last effort to reach the city.

* * *

The annoying humming of the bumblebee made the atmosphere in the throne room only that much more tense. Yami stood silently, staring up at the small window, where he could see nothing but a small streak of light. Bakura drummed his fingers nervously onto the armrest of the throne.

"Yami. He won't come"

"He will", the other answered with confidence.

"Yami! Don't be that foolish! He. Won't. Come! If you don't give up your stubborn act now I will have to kill you in his stead!"

"Then you will do so", Yami murmured, completely calm.

"Damn it!", Bakura growled, loosing his temper as he jumped up and stomped towards him in anger. "Damn it, you filthy, stupid commoner! Forget your fucking sense of pride, this is not a tragedy at the theatre where the dead actors get up again when the audience applauds! This is reality! And out there the cross, that is reality as well!"

"I know that, Bakura", he said, turning to look him in the face, and Bakura looked momentarily stricken at the sadness in his eyes. "But my love for him is just as real. If he doesn't come I know he'll be safe and perhaps it is best that way. He deserves to live, he is a good man."

"No, he isn't!", Bakura screamed, "He can't be if he leaves you here like this, to die in pain and torment!"

Yami gave a soft laugh. "But Bakura, did you forget? To hell and back you said, and that is still where I would go for him, to safe his soul and his life."

"Yami", Bakura hissed, "I think you don't understand. I will have to kill you tonight. And I can't let myself be ruled by pity or no one will ever obey me again! I will do it!"

"Then why are you bothering me with questions? I can't change your decision anyway."

"Kiss me. I will make you my personal whore and that will seem to the others punishment enough. It is the only way to save you! Kiss me!"

"I won't. Never, Bakura. I love him too much"

"Fuck you!", Bakura screamed, "Kiss me now!" But as he tried to grab the bound man Yami rammed his elbow into his side.

The tyrant snarled as he stepped back.

For a second he looked to Yami almost heartbroken. Then his face contorted in anger and he snarled, "I don't know why I ever bothered to save you. Tonight you will be dead!"

But Yami turned away from him, again staring up at the tiny window and the rays of light that were constantly getting softer, weaker, paler.

* * *

Two more hours had passed since Seto had found the stream, when he saw someone on the road before him. Frantically he looked around for a place to hide, but there was no shelter near and the other person had already noticed him. So he just went on, deciding to meet his fate head on.

The other traveller went with confident grace, a bag slung over his shoulder, his hair blond, his skin tanned and his body muscular. Only when he was a few metres away, Seto recognised him.

"Malik!", he shouted, running up to the other.

"Master!", Malik cried in surprise, dropping his bag. "I thought you…you wouldn't come back! I thought there was no use in holding up your household any longer. I'm sorry master, I left the maids there, I don't know what they did, but…oh…master, don't go there…Look, the sun is almost down…he will be….master, come with me. Don't go back."

"They will….execute him? NO! No, I can't come with you! I have to go there!"

"Master!" Malik grabbed him by his sleeve. "Don't! You will come too late! And Bakura will kill you as well, out of anger! Don't!"

Seto grabbed the young boy's shoulders. "No, Malik, you don't understand. If it is too late and I cannot save him anymore, death alone can join me with him again. The bloody tyrant shall never pride himself to have made me break faith with the one I love most! He shall slaughter two victims and believe in loyalty and love! Goodbye, Malik, may you have a good life!"

And with that Seto ran, ran towards the city that appeared on the horizon, towards the sun that was steadily, mercilessly sinking down.

He didn't feel any exhaustion anymore, he didn't feel at all. Before his eyes there stood the image of his love, gleaming golden in the light of the sundowns they had watched together and this one, that would be their last.

He reached the city when the sun touched the horizon, the sky a sea of blood and gold and as he hastened on he saw the cross rising black in the middle of those bright colours. And when he came closer he saw movement, he saw a dark silhouette being pulled up onto the cross.

"NO!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing through the crowd, "NO! HERE I AM! TAKE ME!"

Heads turned, whispers rose all around him, but he didn't heed them, running, screaming. And the executioners heard him, turned around to stare at him, Yami hanging in the air, half unconscious with terror. "YAMI!", Seto screamed and ran on, yanking a knife out of his pocket as he did so and hurling it against the cross, cutting the ropes holding his love and catching him as he fell. Shaking, he pressed the slim body to his chest.

"Yami. Yami. Talk to me, love. Yami, please. Please."

And slowly the other boy's eyelids slid open, revealing his beautiful red orbs, and he smiled.

* * *

The couple stood before the throne, holding each other as if nothing in the world could ever separate them again. But on the podium there sat Bakura, staring at them, and he had yet to say a word. There was complete silence but for the humming of the little bumblebee, now caught for three days already inside of those stony walls.

Tenderly, Seto stroked Yami's hair, like a lost treasure, now found again, as Yami buried his face in the other's shoulder, not caring what the rest of the world thought of them. They had each other again, and death couldn't hurt them anymore now.

With a wave of his hand the tyrant dismissed the guards, royals and ambassadors crowding the room, never taking his eyes off the two young men, silent until all the other people had left the room.

"I don't understand this", Bakura said, shaking his head. "Why did you come back? I don't understand."

Despite himself Seto gave a small laugh and Yami turned his head a little to look at the man who had almost become his murderer, telling him,

"There is nothing to understand about love, Bakura. Love simply is. It cannot be explained."

Seto leaned down and kissed Yami's forehead, then he too raised his voice to speak to the white-haired tyrant.

"You can kill me now, Bakura, I don't care anymore. To know love like Yami's is more than I could ever have wished for. I feel a deep connection to him that I know to be stronger than you and your will, stronger than your bonds, more intense than any other pleasure or any other pain. And thus I can give myself up willingly to death. I only beg you to let him go, let him be free."

"Don't listen to him, Bakura.", Yami said. "If you kill him you will have to kill me as well, because I will never be separated from him again. I will stay with him forever no matter what he says about saving my life."

"Yami, you...", Seto began but was interrupted by the other almost immediately, "No, Seto, listen…"

They stared at each other and to Bakura it looked like they were communicating through their eyes only, a language he didn't understand.

"Enough!", he shouted.

Blue and crimson gazes fixed on him, and the intensity of their love almost made him stumble.

"I never knew", he murmured, "that there exists such a strong force on earth, or I would have tried to make it mine. I failed to notice it and now it has become a weapon against me. You have been waging a war, not with my guards outside, but right here, in my chest, deep at the innermost point of my heart. I hate you for doing this to me, for leaving me powerless, for taking away my own weapons, which were terror and death."

He stepped down from the throne, walked up to them until he stood before them, miserable to look at, both anger and longing in his eyes until he hid them by lowering his head. Seto held Yami tighter and his smaller lover put his head onto his chest again, both still watching the young white-haired man.

Finally Bakura looked up and there was determination in his face. "You have succeeded….in taming this heart of mine. And loyalty is no empty illusion. Your love has disarmed me, I am defenseless as a child. Therefore I offer you not only a truce, but a peace treaty. Both of you shall live. I only demand one thing from you. Teach me to love like you do, let me experience it, let me share your bond."

Yami looked at Seto, who stared at Bakura suspiciously, then at his love, then back at the tyrant. And then he nodded. Yami smiled then and took Bakura's hand, and pulled the stunned man a little closer so they could get to know him. With a soft hum of joy the bumblebee finally found the window and buzzed outside, where the stars were shining like gems in the sky.

Once upon a time there was a city full of tall buildings and ancient walls, full of stuffed markets and busy crowds, but also full of love and joy, thanks to the young lord who had learned the power of love from two men who were willing to give their lives one for the other, out of love, who trusted each other and shared a bond so strong it could never be cut, not by time, not by force and not by death.

**Author's Notes 2: Plot Summary (The changes I made)**

The tyrant is supposed to be Dionysios I of Syracuse, the two main characters are originally called Damon and Phytias (although their names got changed over time and this is only the latest version). In Schiller's ballad, they aren't lovers but best friends.

Damon tries to kill the tyrant and gets caught, he begs the tyrant to give him three days to marry his sister to another man. He himself suggests the friend as a bail for him. Phytias agrees willingly and puts himself at the mercy of the tyrant.

On his way back Damon is stopped by a storm that destroys the bridge over a stream, but he swims through the stream because of his friendship for Phytias. He manages it but on the road gets attacked by robbers. He kills three of them, then runs off and meets his housekeeper who tells him Phytias is already being nailed to the cross. He arrives just when his friend is being pulled up onto the cross and saves him at the right moment. Dionysios is so moved that he lets them live and begs them to let him be their friend as well.

Changes: I let Yami volunteer to stand surety for Seto, I turned the traitor's sister into a brother for Seto, I made the robbers outlaws, I changed the names of course, I inserted scenes with the tyrant and Yami, I described the change of the tyrant into a nice man more detailed than the ballad does. And of course I changed the theme of friendship to the theme of love.


End file.
